


that dress looks good on you, it would look better on my bedroom floor

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: fareeha tries to pick up a girl in a bar.





	

“That dress looks great on you,” Fareeha said to the civilian in the bar. It was true, the color and fit drew every eye to her, and the way she had given Fareeha the “elevator eyes” and smoothed a hand down her skirt were the only reasons she had found the courage to come speak to the stranger.

The woman's eyes lit up and she smiled, making a little bubble of hope rise in Fareeha’s chest, so she felt confident enough to follow up with, “it would look good off, wait, shit, it would look good on your floor? Or, my bedroom floor? It's. Shit.”

The woman's expression melted into second hand embarrassment and she pressed her lips together to keep from laughing; Fareeha muttered a “sorry” before slinking back to the table where Jesse sat, hat covering his eyes and shoulders shaking in laughter.

Fareeha punched him in the shoulder with as much force as she could muster. “I told you that wouldn't work! That was terrible!”

Jesse threw his head back and laughed, long and loud and braying like an annoying donkey, drawing attention to the pair of them. “I didn't expect it to but that was so. Much. Better.”

Fareeha crossed her arms and glared at him. “You told me it would work.”

“It might've, if you'd done it right.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She squirmed half-heartedly before settling. “Didn’t work the first time for me either. But it didn’t blow up like  _ that.  _ Gabe is gonna laugh his head off.”

Fareeha pulled back and punched him in the arm again. “Keep your damn mouth shut,” she hissed, and only after Jesse mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key, did she settle back beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
